User talk:Meco
}} User/Monaco For some reason, I can't send you messages today. By the way, why did you delete User:Zamfir30/monaco.css? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It was blanked by Zamfir30. I took it as a sign it wasn't wanted by the user. - Meco (talk, ) 02:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sentry Thanks for changing the page name, could you take care of the picture too? Wont let me save the new picture to upload it. What? Dear Meco, my source for Horner living on Tyrador IX was not from I, Mengsk. It was from Blizzard's new Matt Horner Hero biography. How did I "break a reference"? Could you expand upon that? By the way, please don't remove my user page, even if it looks like I don't edit it. Isn't it better to edit the wiki, not a user page? KWERTY 06:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we know the info came from the hero biography, but you did not reference it that way.. Consider the following: when we get a statement A from a source M, we add it to the article something like this: Statement A is true!Source M But sometime later, we get a statement B from from a source N. When we add this to the article the improper way to do this would be: Statement A is true! Statement B is also true!Source M This is what we call "breaking a reference". The article now reads that statement B comes from source M, which we know not to be true. Instead, the right way to add statement B is: Statement A is true!Source M Statement B is also true!Source N Note how a reference to source N now exists, and statement B is added in such a way to use it. As for your user page, neither I, nor the deletion log, recall deleting it. It seems to always have been a red link. - Meco (talk, ) 06:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Defiler Plague First of all, sorry for the inconvenience, but I never used this kind of software to create content. Also I respect you want to see some kind of prove onceI state plague deals 295 damage, but seriously did you guys ever played the game? If you use plague on any unit or building it will do a maximum of 295 damage. The official battle.net site may tell you something different, but still it's nothing more than a guess by the author. If it dealt 25 damage per second and caused a total amount of 300, it would just last twelve seconds which totally isn't the case. In reality it's roughly half a minuit and around twelve damage per second. The reason why I made those minor changes in january is pretty simple: people keep spreading wrong information based on inferior/outdated sources and it directly affect actual gameplay. When I found Starcraft-Wikia I assumed people wouldn't fall for it but I guess I'm wrong. So long, Anonymous PS: Please tell me how to leave comments and how to use the "talk"-function :) Defiler Plague, It's 295 for sure, if you really persist to get a proof, try the official staredit database: http://www.staredit.net/wiki/Spells_(Zerg)&skin=8 Still not convinced? Install the game and try it for yourself. User:Guessmyname Beta Images Sorry for a non-board post, but this'll make the list easier. If we apply criteria that only images that have appeared so far in the beta can appear, then speaking generally, the following can be uploaded. *All the planet images except the asteroids, Avernus, Xil, Redstone and Monlyth. *Icons all appear in the beta. *I don't think any of the buttons can be uploaded as per data mining policy. Exceptions include the Mengsk statues and lamp post and the vehicles have appeared in gameplay videos, albiet not in the form avaliable. *All upgrades can be uploaded. *Decals are nebulous, as while many of them have appeared before, they haven't done so in the form depicted. *Most, if not all of the portraits can be uploaded. *The textures are about 50:50. I'd leave that to me or Psi, or if you get done with the guaranteed images, I can be more specific. *Wireframe: Not sure if you could get a wireframe on its own without datamining. If so, the units can be uploaded. If not, none of it can. *Models: Only the xel'naga watchtower, as I recognise it from the SCII alpha.--Hawki 22:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) This all looks good. We can use the planet images, but I don't know if we can use their names (since that's probably from datamining), unfortunately. I was sure images of Avernus and Xil were available without datamining (the issue being their names). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Think this should be moved to a forum. Sorry for the double edits Meco. :( Anyway, Avernus and Xil are without names though they appear in the loading screens for Desert Oasis and the login screen respectively. Still, if Blizzard isn't responding, is it still an issue? Coupled with how there are many images there that are probably impossible to obtain any other way and how Sclegacy is equally liable, not to mention we'd simply get a "cease and desist"...I don't know. :(--Hawki 02:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Replay:Duke Head Image Same place all animated images came i post link there, thats why static images arent nesesary. 23:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) * If thats not good site then this image of Jim Raynor http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:JimRaynor_SC1_HeadAnim1.gif isnt good eather, because its form same game image and only animated. And one you use for Duke isnt animated and for all images form this game owner is Blizzard. 23:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ** I put wrong licence tag, its maked.gif form animation in the game. Will change it now. 23:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) My apologies I am apologizing to Psi about my mistake, if I made any other mistakes, please let me know. Anno1404 14:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) thank you thank you for all your help and answers to my questions. 00:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Guildlines I am sorry that I have trouble following the Starcraft Wiki basic guildlines when it comes to writing articles. I have difficulty understanding referencing. It just seems to be a lot to write. Thanks for the advanced warning though. By the way, why do I see double sentences in the Infested command center abilities box? I tried "fixing" it, but the change was undone. 4thepi 03:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not to worry. Since references are everywhere there are plenty of examples to go on. When code it open, everything becomes a reference! It's very convenient for the lazy among us. (i.e. me!) Just copy and paste. The ability box receives "note" values from two places. One is in the base template code (in the template namespace) and one is through the template's usage code (in the article). Usually, users who don't know how to get to the base template code add things through the article, which can then be moved into the base template code if it passes muster. - Meco (talk, ) 13:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Deletions and how you treat new editors You have now deleted Template:- twice. It does not cause any harm, it is a helpful template, and it is used widely on wikipedia. I have no idea why I still edit here.Anno1404 02:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I deleted it because we already have Template:Clear. - Meco (talk, ) 04:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) A fine balance I see that you have contributed an incredible 11,000 edits on this wikia, you have obviously been a positive influence on this wikia. Wikipedia:Jim Wales created wikipedia, and for years he was a positive force for change on all of the wikipedia projects. But he began to act like a dictator in the past few years, he has groomed and supported incredibly nasty editors. Because of him, thousands of editors have become disgusted with wikipedia and stopped editing. The media is incredibly negative about wikipedia because of his behavior. In typical Jim Wales fashion, most recently he deleted hundreds of images in a knee jerk reaction to bad publicity, making the publicity only worse. 400 editors strongly demanded he lose his authority, and now he is nothing but a figurehead. Like Jim Wales, you have been a positive influence for change on this wiki, but like Jim Wales, you have clearly ownership issues and a dictatorial way of handling views that are different than your own. It seems that there is group think on this wiki, like all groups, and that you have surrounded yourself with editors who think, feel, and act as you do, with the worst forms of Wikipedia:Group think. Wikipedia and Strategywiki are no different. Over years the leaders of these sites have fostered editors who think the way they do, with incredibly detrimental results to the wiki itself. When one of these influential leaders is criticized, there is no self-reflection, there is simply is a circle the wagons, attack the messenger mentality. My question is: When, like Jim Wales, are you more detrimental to the project than beneficial? When do you alienate so many editors with piety deletions and ownership issues that the 11,000 edits are dwarfed by the positive contributions which others could have provided? I could have been a major contributor on this wikipedia. I have over 100,000 edits on several wikis. But you have completely alienated me. On any other wikia, I would be an admin by now. But now I have moved on to other wikias. Meco, your behavior has been piety and dictatorial. You should step down as an admin and reflect on how your behavior is hurting this wiki. Circle the wagons Meco. For the future viability of this wiki, I hope you someday have to face what Jimbo did or realize the shitty way you treat editors hurts this wiki and change your behavior. Anno1404 20:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images 'kay, I'll keep that in mind in the future. Doreiku Kuroofangu 04:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) MULE Sorry if I seem noobish. I used to edit wikipedia extensively, so I am only used to their way of doing things (which differs immensely from your method(s)). Just a few questions: What is 'spurious drivial'? I am only familiar with English, and am therefore confused as to why you affixed the "word" 'drivial' in your response on a page that as far as I can tell uses English exclusively. I also wonder why you would erase clearly relevant material and then claim I was 'clogging' a talk page that had all of three subjects. Thanks in advance for your reply. erm... (though a fixture should never, ever be required, this wiki clearly is not in keeping with the spirit that is associated with wikis) So does that work? :Talk pages are not for speculation, personal commentary, fan fiction, etc.. They are there to discus ways to improve the article. In the case of claims on the subject, proof is expected. :What you posted was irrelevant. You weren't talking about the MULE. You were talking about some mule from Serenity, and some claim Blizzard has on that. That does not belong on the MULE talk page. As far as I can tell, that would be more fruitful on some page about mules in Serenity, something which is not the purview of this wiki, let alone the MULE page. :Spurious drivel indeed. - Meco (talk, ) 04:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Not the purview of this wiki? The origin of objects and ideas in the game and things like easter eggs are regularly considered relevant on apparently much better wikis like UESP. It is very unfortunate that you are here to hold this wiki down. It HAD potential. 08:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :You were not interested in origins. You were interested in simply posting. I can see no other reason why you'd be possessed to say something like: "live action footage of the mule craft that Blizzard claims the rights to". :In any case, we've already handled the pantheon of mule references quite handily, as there a number of possible inspirations that Blizzard could have picked-and-chosen from. - Meco (talk, ) 13:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Vikings and abilities I recently edited the Viking with the new unitbox. The acceleration statistic doesn't appear to show :( I double-checked for a few other units, and it seems they're affected as well. Also, the ability/upgradebox templates no longer line up on the left and right side of the page. Regular size templates just line up vertically. I suspect wikia made some minor coding change, messing up how those templates arrange themselves. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Image Recolours I'm a bit wary of some of the image recolouring that's been done, such as the tribes and Alpha Squadron. While based on their in-game colours, we don't actually know whether they're orientated like that. Take Alpha Squadron for example-is its hawk and "A" white? Or are they black on a white background? It's a nice idea, but unless there's a source of such orientation, I don't think we should use them.--Hawki 03:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. I'll change them all to white. - Meco (talk, ) 04:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your messages Regarding your messages, I apologize, I must have missed your first message. I won't do it again. Do you mind if you tell me how to source this image? http://i8.fastpic.ru/big/2010/0708/6e/eb6dbc199ddbf5fde81dea0772d8456e.jpg It happens to be the source of my pictures being uploaded. If you need a source from where I got it; I got it at the Starcraft 2 board on Blizzards/Battle.Net forums. http://forums.battle.net/board.html?forumId=12009&sid=3000 I will look into how to source it, thanks. User:Unneta :A link to the b.net thread you got the image link from would be fine. Take a look at File:Viking_SC2_Head1.jpg for an example of how one might go about "describing" an image (basic description, source, artist, last accessed date, etc..) Once you put in the source (and maybe categorize the obvious ones) I can take a hand in renaming the files per the wiki's conventions (that part can be a bit convoluted, and something to be picked up over time.) Thanks for asking for help! It's a very welcome change from the way too many of these stories pan out. (And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~.) - Meco (talk, ) 18:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images Ahem. I apologize, I actually was going to provide the source, but unfortunately forgot about that. I'm going to correct this. [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing Images. Hello again, I've got a question for sourcing images and all that fancy stuff. Anyways, how do you link the source? you mentioned it in your reply. But, I do not know how to do it. I see no place that says that in the insert image window. Also, about licensing, what would I select for the particular image I'm getting my pictures from. If you want to know, I got it from a thread in the Starcraft II Battle.Net forums, but I have seemed to have lost the original thread that I got it from. I also don't think Blizzard intensionally released the image. Somebody probably, well, I don't know where it's from. Yeah... Anyways, I hope you can help, thanks! Unneta Edit: I found out the correct way to licence but I still need help sourcing it. Like this image that I believe PsiSeveredHead modified so it's correct. http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:Orlan_SC2_Head1.jpg The part that saysd Orlan's portrait. Source: 1 Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. How do I do it? Or do I just go to the picture page and manually edit the page so it looks like that? :Yup, that stuff has to be added manually by editing the summary. If you need to modify it after the initial upload you may select "edit" at the top left corner of each image page like any other article. - Meco (talk, ) 15:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Blogs About blogs - I think the initial iteration of blogs was included in the social tools package, which you only got a few features of here. Sometime later, blogs were released by themselves on all wikis. It may be possible that because of the social tools being here, the blogs weren't added. If you don't want them, that's fine. However, blogs do make for a good news reporting tool that allows the community to comment on the news. See Red Dead Wiki for an example (right column). If you'd like to have blogs here, let me know and I'll ask about getting them enabled. JoePlay (talk) 19:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) That's what JoePlay has posted. I was wondering if you're interested in blogs? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) If Halopedia is anything to go by, it seems blogs don't give any additional capabilities over forums. In return for being prettier, they're a bit harder to manage (a new category per day, no place to survey them all at once like a forum, can we delete comments?), not as easy to use when interesting blogs inevitably turn into forum threads (new comments do not show up in recent changes, width of comment area is more limited), and seem to attract much more junk and soapboxing than forums (get your own website, or get into one of the SC fan forums!) :Not surprisingly, I don't like the idea already. - Meco (talk, ) 21:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion: Tightening things up I dropped this suggestion on PSH's talk page, but I figured I'd also let you know too. My suggestion is to limit the editing on the wiki to registered users with the release date less than 24 hours away. This doesn't have to be a permanent thing, but it might help us keep some order and quality to the wiki. Otherwise, we're going to get dozens of "Unregistered Users" making dozens of conflicting (and unsourced) edits to the wiki, which will only serve to hamper the quality while the regular users clean up the mess and sort through the info, trying to find out what's legit and what's not. Tanooki1432 13:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Tanooki , Mr. Meco . If I was one of those unregistered users which knew nothing about the policies of this wikia and were over-excited about the release of the game , then I would have done the same . Lucky me that I am not longer so ..... Andra2404 13:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I saw the original suggestion on PSH's talk page, and believe it has already been forwarded to Wikia staff. Fear not, my silence merely means I have nothing to add on the subject, and PSH has no explicitly/publicly asked for an opinion. :And just "Meco" will do. :) - Meco (talk, ) 14:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Report Meco Sir, page is fixed, Sir! :G ;))) (Can I haz me medalion now?) Marine no. 212-124-171-93-0 11:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Psi Disrupter You might want to take a look at the Psi disrupter page... It's kinda screwed up and I tried, but can't seem to fix it... Tanooki1432 17:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) References References are up for 19 (or probably 21) of the 26 available missions at the citation index. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) sig pic deleted hiya. couldn't help but notice that you deleted my signature pic. perhaps personalized sig's are discouraged on this wiki? i haven't spent much time in this wiki, in order to avoid spoilers, so if this is so i am not aware of it. i plan to become a contibuting member ''after i finish the campaign. However, arbitrarily deleting a portion of my sig doesn't really encourage me to "continue to make the wiki better." 22:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The image was unnecessarily large for a sig (77kB png), especially as it was never going to be used at full size in a sig. I shrank it and reuploaded it as a jpg, then got rid of the old one. Indeed, I can see it in action right here! - Meco (talk, ) 22:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :cool beans. no blood, no foul. sorry for any inconvienence. thought the above sig may have been a server artifact. my sig often has a mind of it's own. interesting fact: until i fixed it my sig spammed my home wiki, borderlands.wikia. but the problem was only visible on ie8. chrome and safari couldn't see the problem. see you guys (wiki) soon, after i finish single player. 22:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Unit Stats I'm looking to add unit stats, especially for heroes. What template do I use for them? Doreiku Kuroofangu 06:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :All units use Template:UnitBox. Named characters may used Template:CharBox in conjunction with Template:UnitBox. - Meco (talk, ) 21:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Be sure to activate "concattop=x" for the CharBox and (immediately below activate "concatbott=x" for the UnitBox. See Commander Hale's page for an example. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Um...that's confusing because a lot of the character boxes don't do what you said Meco...And what about heroes with more than one unit? Doreiku Kuroofangu 21:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all characters need a UnitBox, which is why I said "may", not "must'. If a character has multiple units, then you can use multiple UnitBoxes and leave them unattached to the CharBox. See Sarah Kerrigan. - Meco (talk, ) 21:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Recent edits Meco, I am sorry about my lack of references in doing my edits, but I'm mostly not good at doing them. I don't even know how to make references. And mostly, I am struggling with trying to maintain them in past tense. I just want to help Wikis with more information about their articles. So don't blame me if I'm struggling with such things, but I'm doing the best I can. --Unic of the borg 02:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That's why we have the citation index. The reference code is already provided. (I mean, it's not like I remember them by heart either!) Once you know which mission/cinematic something is from, you can find the right reference for it in the index, and then copy and paste that right into the code. For a small description of how it works, see this. The citation index provides the full named references in the second column. The "shortened" version for subsequent uses are in the third column. Try it out in the sandbox. - Meco (talk, ) 02:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) About removing File:Battle.net-1997-04.JPG Oh my god you did it so fast!!! And here is a question - why did you do this? I want to add Battle.net's websites screenshots in different years to article Battle.net to illustrate how the main page was looking. And you delete it! Why? Btw sorry for my not good english --Askarmuk 18:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :The Battle.net article is supposed to be StarCraft oriented. As such, we don't really need "general" B.net images. We have the logo, and how it looks for SC, and that's good enough. - Meco (talk, ) 18:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: You are talking about ingame design. Of course it needed to be shown but the website & it's design are needed too because website is integral part of service. --Askarmuk 19:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: And Battle.net-1997-04.JPG contains a Starcraft's section so it's not very "general" image. --Askarmuk 19:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you're going to upload an image of the b.net website for SCI, then you'd be best taking an image of the SC Compendium. The SC section on the previous image is just a bit too trivial. - Meco (talk, ) 19:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Imho bad answer. My goal was to do some expand to history of Battle.net. And any way this service is a multi-gaming for Blizzard games, I don't see any obstacles to do this expand because Starcraft is the part of it. So you broke my goal but I can't say anything. "So it be" --Askarmuk 19:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Again sorry for possibly bad english. Askarmuk 19:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) About a lack of edits... Yeah, I've hardly done any editing over the week. This is because my computer can't really handle the campaign (crashes on at least three missions, at least one of which is required). I just finished the campaign at an internet cafe, though, so I can now edit "for real". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome back! You may want to take a look at "Forum:Referencing story mode space". Hashing out a more targeted way of referencing may be desirable. - Meco (talk, ) 20:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Q&A forum topic I'm messaging all wiki admins to ask that you take a look at Forum:Questions and Answers. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 01:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sidebar Some info from JoePlay: Sidebar Just a heads up that I added cheats to the StarCraft II submenu on the sidebar, since it's a popular search term. Also, since strategy is such a big part of SC2, it might be a good idea to do a callout (on Sitenotice and/or the main page) for people to contribute to the various strategy articles. A word of advice: from our research, we've found that people are much more likely to add to an article when it already exists (even if it's just a sentence or two) rather than create the article from scratch. So I would recommend creating the articles for those red links using the section headers from the corresponding SC1 pages (Orders of Battle, Early Game, Mid Game, Late Game). Then when people start to add information, you can add a Strategy link to the sidebar and main page. Keep up the great work as always. The wiki is quickly approaching 1 million pageviews per day, which is an awesome milestone that only a handful of our wikis have reached. JoePlay (talk) 23:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Another popular aspect/search term for SC2 will be Mods, so it would also be a good idea to use the same approach for that. If you would rather use a more "official" article title, feel free to name it "StarCraft II custom scenarios" (or whatever they're called in SC2), but be sure to create "StarCraft II mods" as a redirect to it. In addition to having a callout to contribute info for mods here at the wiki, you could ask SC Legacy if they would let you do a callout there too. If you need help with any of these things, just let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) There's so much lore info, but stuff about tactics and mods will come shortly afterward. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: nouns Duly noted. Thank you. Tanooki1432 18:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion: HotS, WoL, Kerrigan and us There's a lot of disjointed and conflicting information floating around the Wiki about this, and people will make wild assumptions, changes and speculations based on it all. What I don't think people realize is the information we have concerning HotS is that it's from the WorldWide Invitational back in 2008 when Blizzard first announced that the SC2 campaign would broken into three sperate games. Here's my suggestion: Just a suggestion, but it might save us some headaches. Tanooki1432 19:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I think our primary problem is a lot of development stuff is written present tense. (Only a vague impression, I don't have the time to do even a quick survey right now.) My preference would be to rewrite the offending sections, rather than insert more templates. On the other hand, if a template is what we want, using the smaller bracket template might be easier and less intrusive. I'd like to try and leave the big message boxes for really important stuff. - Meco (talk, ) 19:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Speculation about the Overmind's eye I would just like to apologize for misinterpreting the purpose of the "Eye (Zerg)" page that documents the Eye creature featured in Liberty's Crusade. I have long assumed that the eye creature was what the Overmind's portrait was of, and that the concept artwork mostly confirmed it, as the eye on the protoss building seems directly inspired by the slitted eye of the Overmind. I will admit that the connection was speculation, but the interpretation of the Overmind's eye itself was not. The Overmind's portrait in StarCraft II, used in its narration of "In Utter Darkness", shows a "+"-shaped pupil made of the space between four plates with with some kind of chitinous pair of eyelids above and below it. This same structure, looking around and blinking, is shown as a top-down view of the main body of the non-rotten Overmind during the sepia-tone flashback that Tassadar narrates. The Overmind's rotting, pink cortex is seen through what is left of the plates during "Echoes of the Future" itself. I inferred that the StarCraft Overmind eye was supposed to be the same as the StarCraft II one, but I did not speculate the the Overmind's main body is a giant eye.-- 05:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Branching in Gabriel Tosh I see you fully undid my changes in Gabriel Tosh. However, you put it back into a bad state that is REALLY confusing. First of all, there are 4''' open brackets, but '''5 close brackets. Also, the indentation is all messed up. I'll also say that optional missions are not "branches". Branching is when you can one way or the other. The end result is that it is almost impossible to figure out what missions are in what order and which ones branch and where. You need to find a better way to indicate what you are trying to do. Since it appears you'll just undo whatever changes I make, I'm going to let you fix it. 20:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :You asked "You don't think the option of taking a mission constitues a branch of sorts?". My answer is "No. I don't think so." The way the page is written right now, a user who hasn't read the page history will think that the player can take EITHER "The Devil's Playground" or "Welcome to the Jungle" but not both.. after all that's the definition of a branch and that's how those brackets are used everywhere else. If it is optional, then SAY 'optional'. Don't redefine the word 'branch' just to make a point. 07:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Recovery Vessel My screenshot is from HD versions of the starcraft cinematics available at SCLegacy youtube page: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=li4uhrbUd70 Here's the original frame that I grabbed: http://a.imageshack.us/img651/4903/01starcraftintromp4snap.png If you still refuse to acknowledge that this version is better and has proper aspect ratio (take a look at the searchlights, which are clearly evenly round on my picture and stretched in yours), knock yourself out but do not expect me to contribute further to this wiki. Same thing with a picture of Jem - his head is unnaturally stretched in your screens. Compare: http://a.imageshack.us/img37/998/jem.png File:Jem_SC1_CineIntro1.jpg - User:SimplexPL‎ :VLC takes a 720 x 540 pixel images from the DVD, including the black bars on the top and bottom. This scales directly to 800 x 600 and 640 x 480. i.e. the resolutions that were in use back then. And before you ask, it is not in my experience that VLC gratuitously adds those black bars. :Granted, it has been many years since I've actually played the cinematics in the game straight from the game CDs, so I am assuming that if the black bars are there, it's because they were there in the original video. At least, they were intended to be there on the DVD. :Therefore, I conclude the cinematic DVD presents the material as it was originally shown. Hold that thought. :Now, the YouTube account claims to have an "HD" version. I do not know if Blizzard actually "remastered" the cinematics and re-released them. If they didn't, I am inclined to think that what's up on YouTube is merely stretched, and therefore suspect when it comes to depicting it as it actually is/was. If Blizzard did remaster them, I would be very interested in the source. - Meco (talk, ) 22:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: When was the last time you watched those cutscenes ingame? Just for you I started Starcraft and made a screenshot of that recovery vessel in the intro. Here's the picture: ::http://a.imageshack.us/img204/5766/starcraft20100809010408.jpg ::Image:RecoveryVessel SC1 CineIntro1.jpg :: It's untouched 640x480 as visible ingame, I did not even remove the black borders present in the movie. Now please compare it with your screen from the DVD and tell me if you see a difference. If you don't or if you still think your version if the "proper" one then I rest my case and I swear I will not post a single screenshot nor write a single word on this wiki ever again. :: BTW. Did it ever occur to you that whoever transferred the cinematics to the dvd might have unwittingly botched the aspect ratio? (or the aspect ratio got messed up during playback using VLC?). Not to mention that this picture from DVD looks really crappy, even compared to the actual ingame cinematic. I thought that the DVD was supposed to present the movies in better quality. :: As for the remaster in HD, this was probably done by SCLegacy. I recommend watching these remastered version, they look awesome, it's amazing that these 12 year old cutscenes still look good. They were completely mindblowing in 1998. :: PS. Just made a final experiment. I removed black borders form the ingame screenshot - I got 640x310 resolution. Then I took the HD version (which you claim is stretched) and also removed black border - I got 1280x620 resolution. You do the rest of the math... :: PS2. Thanks for encapsulating the large image - I was not sure how to do it. - User:SimplexPL‎ :Ah, I see what's going on. As shown in VLC, the black bars are not high enough, so the image is indeed stretched vertically. You're right. :The images on the DVD are good, except (I remember now) that when I took the screenshots, I increased the gamma. My old (dying and now dead) CRT monitor was displaying things darker back then, and I thought it was normal. :I will retake the image from the DVDs as time permits, making sure to squish them vertically. I would not advise using the YouTube videos. As they've been stretched to fit a higher resolution they'll produce unnecessarily fuzzy images. :Thanks for the heads up! (And do remember to sign your posts.) - Meco (talk, ) 23:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Watch the SCLegacy youtube movies closely - they were not simply resized from smaller ones to produce the fuzzy image - instead they were somehow magically "re-rendered" in HD (it's hard to believe, I know). For example watch the ticks at the bottom of the screen on the Inauguration video, or the letters in the "UED Victory Report" - you will see that the image quality is so good that the movies couldn't have been resized. I think they're better quality than the DVD but I'm not going to argue about it because it's subjective. However, I do believe that if you compare those HD movies to the DVD ones, you will see the difference --SimplexPL 23:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Image Artist? If I take a screenshot, is the artist me or is it Blizzard Entertainment? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 01:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Artist is Blizzard. If you took the screenshot yourself, the source is merely the program (StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, the map editor, etc.) If you got if off another site, source is the web page. Normally it's not necessary to put anything like "I took it". I'll get to renaming the HK size image later. Currently I have to retake all the images from the old cinematics. I did not realize the aspect ratio was incorrect. - Meco (talk, ) 01:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for your help. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 01:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Port Junker Does the Port Junker deserve its own page? It's a unit. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 02:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and make one. - Meco (talk, ) 02:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I think stone zealot needs an infobox first, but I'll get to it tomorrow. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 02:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Images and a vandal In case you didn't read my reply I just wanted to apologize for the inconvinience. Also User:Raj4h vandalized the Warp prism page.Elchwyn 14:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) WoL missions template help A template here suddenly malfunctioned. The only changes were adding things to the bottom of the page, yet the entire template structure no longer works. Please look at the difference between the final edit and the one before it, to see if anything else went wrong. The tree template might also have some limit that I'm not aware of. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) It's done! See it here: Template:WoL Missions. Should it be perma-protected? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Images I sent you the site I get this from in a message. I do not have the game, I found it while searching for these images on google. It has all kinds of pictures from StarCraft II this wikia could use. Andra2404 16:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :GO BACK TO ALL THE IMAGES UPLOADED ? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MANY IMAGES '''I HAVE UPLOADED' ? Sorry for the capitalizing, but I see no point, since the images are from the game, but they have not been uploaded by me, and by another site. Why should I use the Fair Use, since they are still belonging to Blizzard? Andra2404 16:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wait, now I get it. Let me upload more images and I will change their template. Andra2404 16:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I think it is done. I put the ... what I hope is is the correct template. So, are the images according to this wikia's policy ? ::::Should I use the general link to the site http://www.starcraft-source.com/ or the exact link where it is found ? Andra2404 16:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it's done. Andra2404 17:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Finally!:-) Andra2404 17:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Pictures in Haven's Fall I have just tried re-uploading smaller versions of the pictures I have recently uploaded under the same name in the Haven's Fall article, but I didn't realise you have already renamed the one I have uploaded already. Could you kindly help me remove the old ones and keep the new, smaller files? Thanks for the help and your quick response in fixing my additions! Great Work! -CowerFool :It should me thanking you. It's rare for a new contributor to make such a worthy effort with the image policy. Really cuts down on worries on my end. Check out Category:Images for where you might put sort in new images. If you don't know how to add categories manually, give w:c:Help:Help:Category a look. You can replace existing files by using the "Upload a new version of this file" link near the bottom of each file page. I'll delete the extras when you've done that. And finally, you can use ~~~~ to easily sign your posts. (Apparently one of the MediaWiki developers back in the day also got fed up putting in everything by hand!) - Meco (talk, ) 13:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Videos I have no idea how to mark something for deletion. Andra2404 14:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Template:Delete. - Meco (talk, ) 14:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Please Delete (This will end up being a long list) *Monolith_SC2_Game1.jpg It has been replaced. User:XSuperGamer Just mark them for deletion. No need to list them. And please remember to categorize the images into a subcategory of Category:Images. - Meco (talk, ) 00:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question I know that all of us here are working to create the best StarCraft Wiki around, but why is it that almost every time I edit something, you go in and either remove, change, or paraphrase my edit? I know that you're trying to make it better, but it seems like you don't trust me to make good enough edits. If it's because of my earlier discrepancies, I am deeply sorry and I've changed my ways. Just wondering. KWERTY 01:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry. It's not you. As I see it, many articles need help, but given constraints on time and attention they don't become a priority unless they show up in the RecentChanges list. Why? Because when an article gets edited, it tends to attract more edits to it, which means existing problems are likely to be compounded. :If I can get to the article quickly, there's a chance less remedial work will be needed in the future. Then there's also the need to get to the problem before I forget it's there again. So it's nothing personal. There have been other users who've noticed the same thing and took it as a sign of maliciousness. - Meco (talk, ) 01:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's reassuring and thank you for the good work, and I hope you continue the good work. KWERTY 11:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Another Question For the Psionic powers page, should the powers like a corsair's "disruption web" or an arbiter's "dimensional recall" be included? KWERTY 01:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not. My impression is that the protoss list is avoiding the things that need significant tech support to work. - Meco (talk, ) 01:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Halo I was referring to the fact that the lore is similar: they were created by an ancient alien race, had a circular shape, that sort of stuff. KWERTY 02:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Niven's Ringworld fits that description as well. - Meco (talk, ) 02:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Image Size Sorry again, Mr. Meco. I knew there was an image size limit, but I had no idea that my images had megabytes. Then I guess I will have to keep the large portraits for myself ..... Andra2404 16:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) re: Images I know, you told me how to label them before - I'm labeling them more or less how I labeled the first batch of scans. If you would prefer, since I'm under absolutely no obligation to do this, I can not upload anything at all. Doreiku Kuroofangu 19:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC)